Kyo's Revenge!
by KawaiiKittens
Summary: It’s a dark night, and Kyo has a scary idea, what would life be like if Yuki didn’t exist? Soon, this scary, (and not to mention stupid) idea starts to take over him, and it leads to drastic actions. Read to find out what happens!
1. The scary idea

**Disclaimer-** Never in heaven or hell will I ever own Fruits basket1

This message is to all those Yuki fans out there! (That includes me as well, can you believe!) Please don't take this story seriously, I just wanted to experiment with the idea, but it turned into a story! (Don't ask me how that happened I don't even know myself!) I showed it to my best mate FrozenAngel 1992 (that is her pen name by the way) and she thought that it was really good, so I thought that I should put it onto FanFiction. So please no flamers, because this is my first story. Thanks, love PinkGoddess! Can you please R&R? (For all of those new people out there, R&R means read and review!)

PART 1 Kyo's revenge Chapter1: The Idea

Here is my first chappy, enjoy!

He was getting closer, and closer to her, this was the moment that he had only dreamt about, but it was real, it was really happening, Kyo was so close that he could smell Tohru's sweet perfume. Closer still. He was so close that he could count all of the cute little freckles that she had on her nose. Even closer still…

Beep, beep…beep, beep.

Kyo woke with a start, as his alarm clock rang in his ears. He groaned as he thought of the dream that he was having. Why couldn't he have just one more second of sleep, that was all he asked for, one more second. I don't remember setting that he thought to himself, as he peeled open his eyelids. Kyo looked at his clock that was on the table next to his bed. It read 11:30 at night. As he sat up, and looked around him, all of his memories and emotions of that day came flooding back to him.

He had sat at the table in the kitchen, watching Yuki and Tohru make the New Year's celebrations cookies. Kyo instead of helping them, was thinking to himself as usual. This time it was about Yuki. What if Yuki had never been born? What if he never existed? It could of been him who was standing, next to Tohru, laughing and smiling with her, as he was clumsily trying to draw a cat's face onto one of the cookies, with icing sugar.

But no, of course it couldn't be him, because that damn rat is always in the way, trying to get in there first. Yuki knew that Kyo had feelings for Tohru, so he was always starting a fight with him right in front of her, or punching him to the floor, all this just to embarrass him. Why does he try so hard?

Kyo flopped back onto his bed. Putting his hand behind his head, he sighed. He turned to look at his clock again but something caught his eye. There, glinting in the moonlight beside his clock was the penknife that Torhu had given him for Christmas. The knife had a sharp, pointed end, and a thin metal blade that could cut through anything. Anything, even human flesh!

Suddenly, a terrifying idea began to grow in his mind and take hold of him. What if he could? Maybe it would work. Kyo tried to shake the idea out of his head, but it wouldn't go away. It was growing and growing, until it had grabbed hold of him, and wouldn't let go! What if he could murder Yuki! But that was a terrifying idea. Never in his life would he do something like that. Or would he?

Kyo thought for a moment. If it meant that he would be the one standing next to Tohru laughing and telling jokes with her then he would. If it meant that there would be no more Yuki, no more stinking alley rat, that belonged in the sewers always destroying his life at every possible moment. No more of him being in the way, charming Torhu with his wit and his charm.

But Kyo was nothing compared with Yuki. Nothing. Yuki had his own fan club, and what did Kyo have, nothing. All of the girls would fall over at Yuki's feet whenever they had the chance, and follow him around like a lost sheep. But what did they do to Kyo, they avoided him in the corridors, because they didn't want to get a black eye, but that made him even worse. He didn't care though, because none of that should matter to Torhu should it? Should it! After all, the main reason that the scary idea started to form in his head in the first place was because of Tohru, so that they could finally have some time alone together, without the sticking rat skulking around the place all of the time.

At that thought he had made up his mind. He would do it. He would murder his own flesh and blood. He would murder Yuki. Kyo ripped the sheets off of him, picked up his penknife and walked towards the door of his bedroom. Kyo could feel the coldness of the blade in his hand, he hoped that he was doing the right thing. Sliding the door open, he was then faced with the dark corridor before him.

I hope that you liked the first chappy, I didn't know weather I should leave it as a cliffhanger, but I decided to carry on! (I hope that I haven't offended any of you Yuki fans out there!)


	2. The Way it Happened

Chapter 2: The way it happened.  
Oh, by the way I hope that it doesn't scare you too much, cus it did when I was written it! (JOKE!) Sorry that I kept you all waiting so long!

Kyo stepped out into the gloominess of the hallway. The floorboards creaked slightly under his weight. One step at a time, no need to rush he told himself, he had all night! 1…2…3… the hair prickled on his neck. 4…5…6…he gulped. 7…8…9…Was this the right thing to do? He asked himself. Would this solve all of his problems? 10… he would just have to find out.

Kyo had reached Yuki's bedroom door. He put a shaking, sweaty hand onto the handle and pulled. The door slid back silently. He stepped weakly into the dark room, and shut the door behind him.

A single beam of moonlight was filtering through a gap in the curtains, and lit up Yuki's face with a ghastly glow. Kyo could hear his smooth, deep breath throughout the room. A thought suddenly hit him hard- that was it he couldn't back out now, not now, he was nearly there. Quickly the room became unbearable hot. Or was that just him? Closer and closer still. That was it he was standing right over Yuki. Kyo looked down at his face; he was smiling, having a nice dream. Could Kyo turn that nice dream into a nightmare by putting a sharp blade through his heart? Could he do such a cruel thing? The answer was yes, yes he could! Kyo raised the sweaty hand over his head that his knife was in. All of the anger and hatred that he was born to have against Yuki was being raised up into the small knife that he held.

Kyo's hand was beginning to get heavy. Why he wondered, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he couldn't hold it up any longer. It was getting heavier, and heavier. Suddenly, his hand started to shake.  
The knife, suddenly and unexpectedly slipped from Kyo's slippery grasp, and went down. Down into the soft tissue of Yuki's chest.

Yuki woke to the most terrifying pain that he had ever experienced in his life. Even more painful than when he nearly cut his thumb off with a bread knife a couple of years ago. Even more painful than when he broke his arm as a little boy when he fell out of his tree house. It felt like all of the life that he had in his body was slowly being drained out of him, bit by bit, from his chest outwards, he knew that he was dying. Yuki looked down and saw a thick dark red substance coming out of the hole in his chest. Blood. Yuki was bleeding to death.

He looked up with his tear filled eyes and saw kyo, standing over him, watching him die. Why would he do such a cruel thing, why wouldn't he help him? Yuki tried to reach out for him, but his arms were lifeless, he couldn't move them.

As he felt the last bit of life slowly seep out of his body, Yuki thought of his family, Shigure, Hatori, Kagura, even his childhood tormentor Akito. Would they ever know how he died, or would it be a secret never to be told? But most of all he thought of Torhu. He thought of the last happy memory that he had of her. It was the memory of them both making the New Years celebration cookies. They where laughing and joking about together, he had felt so happy then. Yuki tried to keep hold of that memory, but he couldn't. Black and white blotches obscured his vision. Yuki felt himself falling, falling even though he knew that there was nowhere to fall to. With the last breath that was left in his lungs, he managed to utter the name "Tohru."

With that, Yuki was gone, gone somewhere that only people that are living could dream about. Gone somewhere that he could never be found! That was it the cat had finally defeated the rat, the battle was over at last. Even though he was dead, Yuki was still staring at Kyo with eyes filled with terror, pain, and fear. Kyo put his hands over Yuki's eyes and closed them, so they were no longer looking at him with a fixed haunting expression. Would he ever be able to forget about that sight, he doubted it.

The blood was still seeping out of his chest, running down his body, and onto the white sheets of his bed. Slowly, like a tornado engulfing a city the blood was staining through the white sheets of his bed. Right to the end, dripping off the bed, and forming a small pool on the floor.  
Kyo reluctantly reached down, and pulled the penknife out of Yuki's motionless corpse, with a horrible slurping nose that he would never forget. 

So there you have it, my second chapter, I hope that you liked it. I have written my third chapter but I don't know whether it's very good, please when you review me can you tell me if you think that I should do a second section, THANKS! 


	3. The After Shock!

Section 2 Kyo's revenge Chapter 1: The After Taste

Disclaimer- never in heaven or hell will I ever own Fruits Basket! Anyway, cus you all said in your reviews that tou think I should update, I have! I don't think that it is as good as the other two chapters that I wrote, but hey, that's up to you to decide. So please R&R!

A terrible scream filled with terror and fright shook the Sohma house right to the core. Kyo woke with a start and leaped out of bed, breathing heavily. Who the hell was that he thought to himself? It sounded like Tohru; she had probably just dropped a plate down in the kitchen or something… but maybe… she could of found… no! That didn't happen, I was just a dream! Kyo looked at his clock that sat on his bedside table. It read 10:30, "Damn," he thought, "now I won't have time to go for my mourning run before school, I was hoping that that would take my mind off of things!" But then he saw his real problem. It was lying right next to him on the bedside table. It looked so innocent, but it was the start of all his troubles. It was Kyo's penknife… covered in what seemed to be… blood! Yuki's blood. Was that what Tohru was screaming about? Had she found the body? It wasn't a dream like he had hoped, it was real, he had really done it, he had really murdered Yuki!

Why didn't he set his alarm clock when he had the chance, then he would have had time to wash the knife before anybody had woken up? But it was too late, Tohru had found Yuki's body. Would she work out that it was him that had done it? Or did she already know?

Kyo put his head in his hands in despair, what would he do now? For the first time in his life he was in real trouble, but he had no way out. He had dug himself into a hole… and no had no way of getting out… ever.

Suddenly, Kyo felt a dry substance of the palms of his hands! What it...? Could it be…? He forced himself to look at them. Kyo was right. His hands were covered in blood. Who's blood? Yuki's. Kyo started rubbing his hands together desperately, pleading for it to go away, to disappear. Any way of getting that damn rat's blood off his hand, he would try it. Anything! Unluckily, rubbing them together like this didn't seem to be working. He forced his tired, aching brain to function, to think.

Another idea floated slowly into his head. Water. But he had no sink or bath in his bedroom. How would he wash them? The bathroom was only across the hall. But that was too risky, if Tohru was up, then she was bound to hear his footsteps on the bear floorboards that lined the hallway's floor. She would look out and see his guilty face, his blood stained hands, and she would know. She would know that he as the one whom had murdered her beloved Yuki. It was a big risk but he would have to take it, it was the only way not to get caught. But that was the thing. Did he want to get caught? Did he even want to turn himself in? Did he want people, every time they looked at him, just to think that all he was, was a down right murder. he was an out-cast anyway, so people already looks at him from down their noses, but what would they do if they know that he had murdered Yuki. After all, Yuki _was_ the rat, so he had finaly beaten him, so would that mean that he would be excepted into the Sohma family at last? That was the big question, did he want people to know? Did he have the guts just to go up to Tohru and say that he was the one who had done it? Or did she know already? When she saw Yuki's body, lying there, motionless, was he the first person that she thought of? After all, the main reason he murdered the little rodent was because of Tohru. But she would understand. Wouldn't she! She always did! But could all of that, just of been a waste of time? Did he really need to murder Yuki?

Kyo was brought back to earth from his panicking thoughts, with an unpleasant bump. Somebody was moving around in the next room. Yuki's room. Who was it?

At that moment Kyo made up his mind. He would lie. He would somehow make it look like, all night he had been asleep, in his warm bed, and not known a thing about … it. He would wash his hands, wash away the evidence. It was a big risk but it was the only way not to get caught!

At last! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had writen this chapter ages ago, but I fogot what file name it was saved under, soI couldn't find it! Oh well, I have already writen the next chapter, so all I have to do, is to wait until I think I've got enough reviews! SEE YA!


End file.
